Moon
by Anixita
Summary: Lo que pueden esconder cuatro paredes...


Espero les guste este one-shot de Klaine, por ser el día de San Valentín lo escribí, al igual que otro que subiré en unos minutos. Lo que sigue está dedicado totalmente a... **Pinnita Criss-Anderson, amor te amo demasiado, aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia y me tengas abandonada por acá xD Te adoro! tu regalo te lo entrego cuando llegues, de momento este one-shot es sólo un adelanto =) TE AMO!**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

><p>Ese día había sido perfecto. Blaine le había regalado un gran oso de peluche que ganó en el parque de diversiones, un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates. Todo iba en orden hasta ahora, porque él había decidido ir en el auto mientras su novio se había ofrecido a pagar todos los gastos de ese día, pero ya iban a ser las seis de la tarde y ellos se habían subido a todos los juegos del parque y ya no había nada más que hacer.<p>

-Blaine-susurró Kurt a su novio, quien estaba mirando distraídamente un aparador con caramelos.

-Dime-dijo indicándole al vendedor unas paletas rojas y algodón de azúcar-¿quieres comer algo?-preguntó llevándose unos dulces a la boca.

-No, gracias-dijo frunciendo el ceño-quiero que me acompañes-dijo sujetando una de sus manos.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó sin soltar la bolsa de dulces y cogiendo con firmeza la mano de su novio.

-Al auto-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Blaine asintió y caminó junto a él. Una vez en el vehículo el castaño puso todos los regalos en el asiento de atrás y comenzó a manejar. Ambos se fueron escuchando música y en completo silencio, ya que el pelinegro iba más entretenido en comer y mirar el paisaje, hace mucho que no la pasaban tan bien y eso que era día de san Valentín, estaban acostumbrados a que en esos días les arrojaran granizado o los golpearan, por primera vez había sido perfecto.

-Llegamos-dijo el ojiazul entrando en un estacionamiento que estaba junto a una gran casa, se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Blaine.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado y sacándose el cinturón.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño y bajó del auto, el moreno sólo lo siguió, ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa y Kurt fue quien tocó el timbre. A los segundos les abrió una mujer con una linda sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, pasen por favor-dijo viendo a ambos muchachos.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos y Kurt se atrevió a tomar con seguridad la mano de Blaine, quien no entendía nada.

-¿Paga con tarjeta de crédito o efectivo?

-Tarjeta-dijo Kurt y sacó su billetera, le entregó la tarjeta a la mujer y la siguió hasta un pequeño cubículo, Blaine observaba sin entender.

-Todo está listo, señor Hummel, sígame por aquí-el ojiazul tomó la mano del ojimiel y ambos siguieron a la mujer por unos oscuros pasillos, alumbrados por luces suaves, el suelo estaba alfombrado y habían varias puertas a su alrededor-llegamos ¿se van a servir algo?-preguntó la mujer abriendo la puerta con el número 44.

-Sí, yo quiero un agua mineral y…-dijo el ojiazul mirando a Blaine.

-Una Coca-Cola-respondió el pelinegro.

-En un momento se los traigo, por cierto corre por cuenta de la casa.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos e ingresaron al lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos, Kurt?-dijo Blaine mirando toda la habitación, había una cama de dos plazas, un televisor, una pequeña radio y un espejo, junto a la cama había una pequeña mesa con un menú y dos sillas.

-Estamos en…-comenzó a sonar su teléfono-voy a contestar, regreso enseguida-dijo abriendo otra puerta e ingresando al baño.

Blaine comenzó a mirar el lugar y se sentó en una de las sillas, comenzó a leer el menú que allí había y palideció al leer el nombre que estaba escrito en la portada.

-_Motel Moon_-susurró comenzando a ver el listado que había e intentando entender cómo Kurt había dado con ese sitio.

-Blaine-dijo Kurt volviendo al lugar-¿estás bien?-dijo viendo lo pálido que estaba, el moreno sólo se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-¿De dónde…

-Sebastian-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Él me invitó aquí hace unas semanas-dijo viendo la molestia en el rostro de su novio.

-¡Viniste con Smythe a un motel!-gritó furioso y sujetando a Kurt por los brazos.

-No-dijo con sorpresa y comenzando a retroceder, hace tiempo que nadie lo intimidaba de esa forma y ver a su novio tan alterado lo sorprendía.

-Entonces ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?-dijo acorralando al castaño contra la pared.

-Él me citó para hablar y para que arregláramos las cosas, pasó a buscarme a McKinley y me trajo a este sitio, cuando entramos y él estaba pagando me di cuenta de dónde estábamos.

-Te fuiste a la cama con Sebastian-susurró Blaine derrotado y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, cerró los ojos y sintió como Kurt pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y lo giraba, dejándolo contra la pared.

-No, nunca me iría con nadie que no fueras tú-dijo con una coqueta sonrisa y uniendo sus labios a los del pelinegro.

-¿No pasó nada?-dijo sin corresponder.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa-La mujer que nos recibió me ayudó a calmarme ese día y sacó a patadas a Sebastian, luego le conté lo que había pasado y llamó un taxi para que me fuera, desde entonces había estado pensando en que podíamos venir aquí-dijo viendo como Blaine entendía y se calmaba.

-Eres único ¿te lo había dicho?-dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas de su novio.

-Creo que no, pero podría acostumbrarme a escucharlo más seguido-dijo con una sonrisa y besando a Blaine suavemente en los labios. Sentía como su novio lo atraía aún más a su cuerpo y pronto ambos estaban notablemente excitados.

-Entonces ¿podemos aprovechar esa cama a nuestro gusto?-dijo Blaine sonriendo con lujuria y poniendo sus manos en el trasero del castaño.

-Podemos hacer lo que queramos-susurró volviendo a besar a Blaine y sintiendo como lo tomaba en brazos, sin apartar sus labios de su boca y lo depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama, luego se subió sobre Kurt y comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente.

El ojiazul tenía sus manos debajo de la polera de su novio, por lo que recorría sus abdominales y su pecho a gusto, pellizcando suavemente sus tetillas y haciendo que gimiera contra su cuello. Blaine comenzó a desabotonar la camisa azul cielo que tenía Kurt, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco, bajó por su piel con besos suaves y cariñosos, hizo que el castaño se quitara la camisa y al mismo tiempo se quitó la polera negra que llevaba.

Kurt se lanzó a los labios de su novio y se puso sobre él, dejando a Blaine de espaldas a la cama, bajó sus manos hasta el borde de su pantalón y lo desabrochó lentamente, paseando una de sus manos por encima. Bajó un poco el pantalón y la ropa interior, con lo que liberó la erección de su novio, quien sólo gimió al sentir las manos suaves de Kurt sobre su miembro.

-Te amo-susurró el castaño uniendo sus labios a los de su novio, quien lo sujetó con fuerza por la nuca y lo atrajo más hasta él, mientras movía sus piernas para deshacerse del pantalón y todo lo que le estorbaba.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo separándose y viendo como el castaño lo ayudaba a desvestirse y lo dejaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama.

-Eres completamente mío-dijo el ojiazul poniendo una mano sobre sus labios y bajándola lentamente por el cuello del moreno-¿o eres de alguien más?-dijo bajando su mano por el abdomen de Blaine y pasándola suavemente sobre la erección de su novio.

-Tuyo, soy todo tuyo-dijo sentándose y atrapando los labios del castaño con fuerza, lo puso contra la cama y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y los bajó junto a la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo-Ahora-susurró Blaine con una gran sonrisa-eres todo mío-dijo acariciando suavemente el cuerpo del contratenor y viendo como un suave sonrojo abordaba las mejillas de Kurt.

-Blaine-lo llamó suavemente y sintió como la mano de su novio llegaba hasta su erección y la presionaba un poco. Ante eso gimió suavemente y volvió a sentir como la mano del moreno se movía sobre su miembro, masturbándolo con suavidad. Cuando sintió que estaba por correrse empujó al ojimiel a un lado y se puso sobre él y se aferró a su cuello. Lo besó suavemente y movió sus caderas contra las de su novio, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran y ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo que se besaban.

-Kurt-gimió suavemente y siguió tocando los costados del castaño, haciendo que se moviera más fuerte sobre él, pero a los segundos se separó, dejando con la respiración entrecortada a Blaine, quien lo miraba incrédulo y sin entender, pero vio como el castaño buscaba su pantalón y sacaba algo de ahí-no preguntaré cómo guardaste un tubo de lubricante y condones en esos bolsillos tan ajustados, a veces no puedo ni meter mis manos ahí-dijo extrañado y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Algún día te enseñaré-dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a abrazar a Blaine, dejando el lubricante y condones a un lado en la cama. Se besaban con suavidad, sintiendo como todo era perfecto as u alrededor, el moreno cogió el lubricante y tomó una de las manos de Kurt y le puso un poco.

-Hazlo, te necesito dentro de mí-dijo Blaine notando la sorpresa en los ojos de su novio, quien se recostó sobre él y comenzó a estimular suavemente su entrada, metió un dedo y escuchó los fuertes gemidos de Blaine quien se abrazaba a él y lo hacía entrar aún más, poco a poco comenzó a ingresar otro de sus dedos, los movía de forma circular y aumentaban los gemidos por parte de Blaine, lo que provocaba que Kurt se excitara cada vez más-te quiero a ti dentro-gimió Blaine soltándose e intentando que su novio se pusiera lo más pegado a él.

Kurt lo besó con fuerza y sacó sus dedos de su interior, para guiar su miembro hasta la entrada del moreno, haciendo que Blaine gimiera de ansiedad.

-Hazlo-dijo mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño, mirando sus ojos azules inundados de lujuria al igual que los suyos-por favor, Kurt-dijo suavemente a lo que el ojiazul entró de una vez, haciendo que Blaine diera un fuerte gemido y se abrazara al castaño fuertemente, se quedaron en esa posición por algunos segundos, hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a recuperarse-sigue-lo incitó suavemente-sigue-dijo en su oído y sintió como Kurt le daba una suave embestida-sigue, por favor-rogó el ojimiel abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo del castaño y haciendo que entrara con más fuerza, rasguñó un poco la espalda del castaño, haciendo que se moviera más fuerte dentro de él.

-Te amo, Blaine-murmuró Kurt volviendo a encontrar la boca del moreno y besándolo con fuerza, perdiendo el ritmo del beso al momento que seguía penetrándolo-te amo-volvió a decir y sintió como sus piernas temblaban y una sensación cálida se posaba en su bajo vientre y luego se corrió dentro del pelinegro-te amo-repitió suavemente y se derrumbó sobre el pecho del ojimiel.

-Te amo-susurró Blaine tocándose e intentando masturbarse, había estado a punto de correrse, pero no lo había conseguido, por lo que comenzó a mover su mano sobre su miembro arriba y abajo hasta que lo logró y gimió con fuerza, se abrazó a Kurt y se quedaron ahí recostados, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro y acompasando sus respiraciones.

-Feliz San Valentín, Kurt-susurró el moreno con una sonrisa y depositando un beso en la frente de su novio.

-Feliz San Valentín, Blaine-murmuró besando el pecho del moreno y acomodándose mejor sobre él.


End file.
